


Out in the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Freckles, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt returns from a brief stint at sea.





	Out in the Sun

Hermann has been enjoying the rare peace and quiet he has in the lab. Newton is off on a brief trip out into the ocean - a Kaiju was taken down somewhere near the Caroline Islands, and Newt had flown out there a week ago to personally collect samples of the remaining carcass. According to him, he didn't trust anyone else to collect blood samples out of the water properly, and, quote, 'I've always wanted to see what they look like when decomposing in sea water!'. Unfortunately, today is the day he's supposed to return, so Hermann will have to kiss his quiet lab and ability to focus for the entirety of the day goodbye. 

Hermann spends his last peaceful morning either at his desk or writing on his blackboards, working on his equations as usual. At noon, his watch beeps - usually the alarm for lunch time, but today, the alarm for Newton's return. He frowns down at it and turns it off. 

After nearly 20 minutes of doodling simple equations so he wouldn't be interrupted doing something important by his colleague's return, Hermann sighs and stands. He grabs his cane and heads down the hall towards the helicopter pads. 

He grumbles under his breath as he goes.  _Of course Newton would be late, it's just like him_ , Hermann thinks. He picks up his pace. 

He rounds a corner - but doesn't get very far. He collides with someone, and before he can even exclaim he's losing his balance. A hand reaches out and grabs his arm, steadying him - a hand with tacky, chipped black nail polish and tattoos running back towards the sleeves. He's about to start yelling, but then -

Newton's face is absolutely  _covered_  in freckles. Of course, Hermann's noticed them before - whenever they're forced to look at the same screen or document, he'll catch sight of a few along his cheekbones - but they were never this pronounced. He  _definitely_  would've noticed. He gulps, and manages to get out a slightly strangled  _'mein Gott,'_ before he comes to his senses and shakes his arm from Newton's grip. 

Newton grins up at him and chuckles. "I just saved your life, dude." 

Hermann steps back and shifts his weight awkwardly. "Hardly."

Newton shrugs. "Yeah. Sorry I'm a bit late, by the way, I had to go shower. The boat didn't have one and I didn't want to smell like Kaiju entrails and salt water for like 7 more hours." 

Hermann wrinkles his nose at the thought of not showering for that long, but appreciates the fact that Newton even bothered. It isn't unlike him to get covered in blue blood at only 8 am and not have the decency to change for the rest of the work day. 

Newton gives him a quick smile before clapping him on the shoulder and walking in the general direction of the lab. Hermann watches him go, still thinking. Newton stops a few feet away and turns back. 

"You coming, dude?" He asks. 

Hermann feels his face flush and straightens. "Yes." 

Thankfully, Newton doesn't seem to notice, just shrugs and waits for Hermann to catch up with him. He enthusiastically tells him the details of his trip on their walk back, waving his hands around for emphasis. It's not that interesting of a story, really - but Hermann stares at him the whole time, rapt, as he goes on and on about his tissue samples. 

"Oh! And I actually got a fairly good sample of what I'm going to assume is a capillary," Newton says as they walk into the lab, "Every other vein is a lot thicker than that one was, so." He pauses. "Hermann, are you okay?"

Hermann snaps out of it, looking up from the bridge of Newton's nose to his eyes. "Yes. Quite fine." He says. A lot quieter than he meant to. He turns on his heel and heads to his desk. He kicks the thoughts of his lab partner and his freckles out of his head, and stares down at his papers. 

He can confront whatever just happened at a later date. For now, he has work to do. 


End file.
